Tentations dans la Fosse
by Evangelysta
Summary: Dans ce monde pas de magie, mais un concert en vue... POV Fye sur une soirée qui risque de changer sa vie.


_**Coucou! Ça fait longtemps, hein? Je reviens rapidement avec un OS pas trop long, je crois, avant de reprendre l'autre fic. **_

_**Cet OS est dédié à trois personnes: Sanashiya, à qui j'avais promis de faire quelque chose avec les mots franchement pas cool que je lui avait imposé. Voici donc ce que j'en ai obtenu, je ne sais pas si l'utilisation de tels mots dans le texte sera convaincante, mais je l'espère. **_

_**Deuxièmement, à Na-chan, puisque tu bosses très très dur pour nous faire lire une super fic, si jamais tu t'ennuies ou a envie de ne pas te prendre la tête pour un petit moment... et puis, aussi parce que tu as réussi à nous supporter avant le 20 janvier... **_

_**Et enfin, bien sûr, à ma jumelle maléfique avec qui je suis allée au concert de Depeche Mode pour la deuxième fois, groupe qu'elle m'a fait découvrir... Merci! Et merci pour la béta, ma riri ^^ (edit: même si je repasse derrière vu qu'il reste des fautes, en fait...)  
**_

_**Et, aussi, bien que je doute très très fort qu'ils en entendent jamais parler, une petite pensée à Depeche Mode, dont la musique berce mes heures d'écriture depuis quelques temps. **_

**Disclaimer:**_ Les chansons appartiennent à Depeche Mode. Les personnages appartiennent à Clamp. De plus, toute ressemblance entre des auteurs et ceux ou celles mentionnés dans cette fic est absolument (pas) fortuite.  
_

**Rating:**K+

**Playlist: **_World in my eyes, A pain that I'm used to, Insight, In chains, Wrong, Walking in my shoes, Freelove, Waiting for the Night, Damaged People._

**_Je n'ai rien à ajouter, sinon bonne lecture! Et si vous voulez me laisser vos impressions, c'est le bouton en bas au centre._**

(edit: je viens de corriger les fautes que j'ai vues, je m'excuse donc qu'il en soit resté.)

**_

* * *

_  
**

Arrivée en terre inconnue. Enfin, en terre, c'est beaucoup dire, car d'après Mokona, nous avons atterris sur le 'bitume' d'un 'supermarché' (ce que Kuro-chan a moyennement apprécié, il parait que ça absorbe moins bien nos poids additionnés que de l'herbe verte). Et cette chose qui recouvre une surface étonnante de ce monde est anthracite, dure comme la pierre, et lisse, et n'a, à mon sens, rien à voir avec la terre. Ces mots, bizarres pour moi, et mes compagnons à en juger par leurs expressions dubitatives, entrent en fait très vite dans le vocabulaire courant, surtout quand on a un manju blanc comme guide. D'après lui, ce monde est une copie conforme du sien, la magie en moins. Personne ne croit en la magie ici, ni aux esprits, ni à rien. A Dieu, pour certains, mais là encore ce qui me frappe c'est cette volonté de croire en quelque chose que leur raison, ou leur subconscient, bien éduqué de scientifiques qui s'ignorent (pour la plupart) leur dit impossible. Le genre humain ne cessera jamais de m'étonner, si vous voulez mon avis.

D'ailleurs j'en tiens pour preuve l'inventivité que notre race, tous mondes confondus, arrive à mettre en œuvre pour ne cesser d'augmenter son confort, son quotidien, ses connaissances, et aussi, au passage, pour obtenir du pouvoir et s'entre-tuer. Allons-y gaiment, ici point de magie, mais des 'armes à feu' qui remplacent sans problème la fonction que cette dernière peut occuper dans mon monde, par exemple. Faute de mieux, on fait avec les moyens du bord. Mais ne soyons pas pessimistes, là où nous avons atterris, il fait froid, il neige, et le pays est en paix depuis plus de cinquante ans. Les seuls incidents notoires sont les grèves des chemineaux, des élèves et des professeurs, des employés de la poste, le mauvais temps qui paralyse les moyens de transport, le noël de Germaine au fin fond de l'arrière-pays et le fait qu'Albert a oublié d'arroser ses géraniums au cinq bis de la rue Mouffetard. Tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes, pas d'histoires farfelues, non monsieur, ni de légendes ou d'évènements inexplicables. Je mettrais juste un bémol là-dessus : Mokona ayant été catégorique quant à la présence d'une plume, on aurait bien aimé qu'il y ait quelque part des histoires bizarres et inexplicables. Mais visiblement l'artefact de la princesse ne fait pas parler de lui. Ou, peut-être, ne peut-il tout simplement pas utiliser sa magie, puisque ce monde en est aussi dépourvu qu'un caillou d'intelligence. Et encore, le caillou a plus de chances de devenir intelligent, je crois.

Toujours est-il que nous voilà, nous cinq, habillés comme pour un bal masqué, avec une princesse et un archéologue qui se les gèlent allègrement avec leurs vêtements d'été, à la rue, et sans le sous, au premier abord. Magnifique tableau. Les gens nous regardent avec des yeux ronds, et s'écartent de nous comme si nous étions atteints d'un Grand Mal inconnu et très contagieux. Mokona, d'ailleurs, s'est planqué dans ma capuche (pas fou, elle est doublée de fourrure) et me glisse ses instructions à l'oreille. Nous avons visiblement, tout compte fait -et sans mauvais jeu de mots-, un peu d'argent, donc on va pouvoir s'acheter des vêtements normaux. C'est là que va commencer notre calvaire.

Qui aurait imaginé que quatre femmes, passablement douées en dessin et célèbres, auraient mis sur le papier notre aventure, à tous les cinq ? Certainement pas moi. Pourtant, à peine arrivés au rayon vêtements du magasin, j'entends des chuchotements. Kurogane lève vers moi son regard de braise. Non, je n'ai pas rêvé. A peine sortis du rayon que nous voilà assaillis par une troupe de filles (et quelques garçons) qui nous demandent s'ils peuvent 'nous prendre en photo'. Ah… heu... mais bien sûr... Je sens Mokona se tasser dans ma capuche. Shaolan, dans la même situation que nous, leur accorde leur souhait et se voit pris sous le feu de petits éclats lumineux qui sortent de boites bizarres. Mokona nous apprendra le soir même qu'il s'agit là d'appareils photos, et que ça fige l'image des personnes sur du papier à l'instant où on voit la lumière apparaitre. Très bien, si ça peut leur faire plaisir.

L'opération vêtements et camouflage réussie pour tout le monde, sauf pour moi qui, faute d'argent, doit garder mon manteau un peu voyant pour ne pas geler sur place, on se met en quête d'un toit et de nourriture pour la soirée. C'est là que la chance de Sakura-chan nous sauve. Elle percute, par inadvertance, un mec suspect qui tient fermement un magazine d'art sur lequel figure la plume de la princesse. Après des tractations rondement menées par Shaolan, on comprend que le type, pas très réglo, entend voler quelque chose –une **bague** ornée d'une **malachite **datant du 14ème siècle, apprendrons nous dans la soirée- dans le musée où se trouve la plume, qui, ici, n'est rien de plus qu'une œuvre d'art particulièrement bien gardée. En attendant, le gosse fait en sorte qu'il nous invite chez lui.

Comment en sommes-nous arrivés à la situation actuelle, je me le demande bien. Toujours est-il qu'il a été décrété que la princesse ira grandir – et s'avilir un peu, pour devenir un peu plus intéressante- en fréquentant le lycée, que Shaolan s'entrainera à devenir un parfait cambrioleur sous la tutelle de l'homme bizarre qui devînt notre hôte. Kurogane, de son côté, trouve très vite un boulot de professeur de Kendo par intérim –ce qui lui va très bien, il peut martyriser autant qu'il le veut quelques jeunes masochistes qui ont décidé, malgré tout, de suivre ses cours : il revient en général de très bonne humeur-, et moi je pointe à l'agence nationale pour l'emploi, en prenant garde à trouver un travail où 1. On ne puisse pas trop remarquer mon physique pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur notre groupe, 2. On n'est pas trop regardant sur les papiers d'identité, 3. On ne demande aucune qualification.

Pour faire simple, je fais semblant de chercher un emploi. Parce que la seule qualification que j'ai, c'est magicien royal de Seles, et ça ne me sert pas à grand-chose ici. Ils n'ont que faire du 'Curriculum Vitae' d'un mage, aussi doué soit-il (et humble avec ça, vous noterez au passage). Parce qu'il n'y a pas de magie, et que je n'ai aucun autre certificat que mon sourire et… mon sourire. Avoir tenu un café dans un monde virtuel ne semble pas être convainquant non plus.

Bref, je joue les jeunes hommes au foyer… palpitant.

_Let me take you on a trip  
Around the world and back  
And you won't want have to move  
You just sit still  
Now let your mind do the walking  
And let my body do the talking  
Let me show you the world in my eyes_

Une semaine que je n'en fiche pas une. C'est vrai, mes périodes de remords sont bien rares. Les autres triment et moi je me contente de faire à manger et de passer l'aspirateur, entre deux tomes de je ne sais plus quel roman sur un assassin et un fou-prophète. Et, en passant, la première série est vraiment très bien, même s'il m'est arrivé d'avoir envie de botter les fesses du personnage principal pour lui apprendre à réfléchir, autant la seconde commence à me laisser un peu perplexe. J'ai du mal à comprendre pourquoi ce type refuse de voir qu'il aime ce 'fou', à sa manière, et en plus il devient très tête à claque parfois. Il ne peut concevoir, je crois, ce qui est évident à son ami : aimer ne signifie pas nécessairement aboutir à des relations sexuelles… (Même si, à mon sens, c'est quand même un sacré plus.) Mais bon, laissons de côté cela, rien que de penser à ce pauvre fou, et au sort qui lui a été réservé par l'auteur, j'en ai des frissons. Je crois, d'ailleurs, que les auteurs, professionnels ou non, sont sadiques dans ce monde. Très sadiques. Et j'en connais quelques uns qui ont une dent contre les blonds…

Car il y a quand même un paquet de blonds qui se font torturer, voire massacrer, qui dépriment, etc. C'est sectaire dans ce monde ? Il y a une convention secrète chez les gens qui écrivent pour que le personnage qui doit en voir des vertes et des pas mures soit blond ? (Non, je préfère demander, au cas où… je ne voudrais pas me retrouver en fâcheuse posture à cause de ma blondeur.) Certes, ce n'est pas réglementaire, mais les auteurs ici semblent fantasmer sur les blonds torturés et torturables à souhait, et font en sorte qu'ils le soient. Comment ça, je deviens paranoïaque ? Allez demander à certains auteurs, pas forcément professionnels d'ailleurs, et à leurs personnages principaux, ce qu'ils en pensent. Moi j'ai vu, et voici mon **postulat** : il ne fait pas vraiment bon d'être blond…

Et puis, il y a ce monde étrange, interne, sous-terrain et cybernétique de la fanfiction. Et là, mes amis, quelle ne fut pas ma découverte !

J'avais compris que notre aventure à tous les cinq était relatée dans un manga… ce que j'ignorais jusque là, c'est que des fans écrivaient des histoires avec nos personnages. Depuis, je prie tous les dieux possibles et imaginables, si tant est qu'ils existent, de me prévenir de vivre (de subir, en général, pour ma part) de telles histoires. Enfin, certaines. De la plupart de celles qui valent la peine d'être lues, parce que les histoires à la guimauve, parfois même désespérément vulgaires, mal écrites et stupides –ces personnes ont-elles jamais vraiment lu le manga ?- n'ont aucun intérêt. Les autres… et bien, j'en prendrais volontiers une partie, celle qui s'appelle 'Kurogane aime Fye'. Car une telle relation semble faire fantasmer d'autres personnes que moi, ce qui m'inquiète un peu parfois… Ne suis-je pas le seul à devoir fantasmer sur l'homme que j'aime ? Je me rassure en pensant que pour elle nous ne sommes que des images sur des bouts de papier, que nous n'existons pas vraiment. Juste des êtres nés de l'imagination de quatre mangaka, auxquels ces auteurs de fanfics, comme on dit dans le jargon, rajoutent leur touche personnelle : l'amour que Kurogane me porte. Parce que dans l'autre sens, je pourrais bien leur confirmer que leurs fantasmes sont ma triste réalité. (Halala, mon petit Yuui, tu vas tirer des larmes à une pierre à ce rythme là… Je me parle à moi-même maintenant, il ne manquait plus que ça).

Han… Je suis un peu désespéré sur le chapitre, aussi. Et, après tout, s'il faut en passer par une maladie qui vous fait pourrir des pieds à la tête, ou par des lubies d'étudiant, de musicien, d'avocat-meurtrier-vengeur, de prince déshérité qui fuit pour régler un conflit, pour obtenir ne serait-ce qu'un baiser de Kurogane, je risque de finir par accepter. Mais ce ne sont que des histoires, pas vrai ? Cela n'aura jamais lieu. Ah, oui, au cas où vous n'auriez pas encore remarqué, je fantasme sur mon compagnon de voyage depuis le début, ou presque, et sans le moindre espoir. Lui, le fier guerrier, orgueilleux et un peu macho, bougon, renfermé, râleur professionnel ; le héros sombre, ténébreux, au cœur d'or qu'il refuse de montrer et qui fait craquer toutes les filles, ne peut pas être attiré par un autre homme. Il est fait pour les princesses et les demoiselles en détresse, pas pour les mages qui ont pour religion le secret et le désespoir (je retombe dans le mélodramatique, là, non ?). Parce qu'il n'y a vraiment qu'une poignée de folles pour trouver ça génial. Et moi. Parce que je trouverais ça génial, également, qu'il soit amoureux de moi. Mais je suis le premier concerné, aussi.

Je divague, il me semble.

J'ai décoré un sapin pour faire un 'arbre de Noël', et toute la maison au passage, au diable l'avarice. Ces histoires de Kurogane amoureux de moi et d'aventures rien que tous les deux, romantiques, parfois difficiles, m'ont laissé un arrière-goût amer en me faisant voir avec plus d'acuité encore les relations fragiles, et fausses, que j'entretiens avec lui. Même si dans, allez, 90% de ces histoires, je pourrais porter plainte pour mauvais traitements (quand ce n'est pas meurtre), le simple fait que des fans décrivent une histoire entre nous m'a donné, un court instant, comme un fol espoir. Un cruel espoir. Kurogane est rentré le soir, a grogné, je l'ai embêté, il s'est fâché très fort, et est partit se coucher dans la chambre. J'ai préféré dormir sur le canapé, au cas où. Depuis, je navigue entre l'envie de relire et relire ces fictions à me noyer en elles, et celle de tout oublier. Ni l'une ni l'autre ne sont faciles. Et j'alterne. Pourquoi est-ce que pour ces fans-auteurs-amateurs notre relation irait de soi ? Pourquoi semble-t-il que dans leurs écrits un homme qui en aime un autre soit une chose naturelle ? Je sais bien qu'il n'en est rien. Il faut que j'arrête. Je vais devenir drogué à ce Kuro-fictif, sinon.

Noël est une fête religieuse, à la base, ai-je appris. Maintenant, le monde entier s'y adonne sans prêter attention au fait que cet évènement vienne d'une autre culture, d'une autre religion que la sienne. C'est juste un prétexte pour faire la fête. Il y a si peu de fêtes là d'où je viens que je ne vais pas m'en plaindre, c'est vraiment agréable de partager un bon repas avec les gens qu'on apprécie, de s'offrir des cadeaux. Notre hôte, d'ailleurs, m'a surpris en m'offrant deux places de concert pour un groupe que j'écoute beaucoup, depuis qu'on est arrivés. J'ai craqué sur eux, sur leurs chansons sensuelles, pleines d'émotions et souvent sombres, et sur la voix du chanteur, un autre beau brun, un baryton, fort agréable à entendre. Je crois que j'aimerais y aller avec Kuro-chan, mais quand je lui ai proposé, il a refusé. Je parviendrai à le convaincre. Je crois que ce concert n'aurait pas trop de sens sans lui, allez savoir pourquoi…

_I'm not sure what I'm looking for anymore  
I just know that I'm harder to console  
I don't see who I'm trying to be instead of me  
But the key is a question of control_

_Can you say what you're trying to play anyway  
I just pay while you're breaking all the rules  
All the signs that I find have been underlined  
Devils thrive on the drive that is fueled_

_All this running around, well it's getting me down  
Just give me a pain that I'm used to  
I don't need to believe all the dreams you conceive  
You just need to achieve something that rings true_

Cette fois, c'est le nouvel an qu'il nous faut préparer. C'est aussi le soir du 31 décembre que Shaolan remplira sa part du contrat envers Arsène en lui filant un coup de main. Ah oui, Arsène, c'est notre hôte, une sorte d'homme à double vie dont la passion est le cambriolage. D'après lui, c'est un loisir comme un autre. Je ne suis pas sûr que tout le monde puisse voir les choses ainsi, mais en l'occurrence, ça nous arrange bien. Ils doivent revenir avec la bague et la plume de Sakura-chan. Celle-ci étant, d'ailleurs, en vacances depuis le 22, me tient compagnie et nous nous distrayons à gaver tout le monde de pâtisseries diverses et variées. Pour le plus grand malheur de Kurogane, mais je m'amuse beaucoup à ses dépends. Le gamin est de plus en plus nerveux, et, sincèrement, je le plains. Lui qui est aussi droit, se voir contraint de voler délibérément la plume… Et puis, Arsène ne le laisse guère souffler et lui met juste 'un peu' la pression. Mais tout se passera bien, j'en suis sûr.

Et, effectivement, tout se passe bien. L'alarme est donnée, parait-il, trois heures après que le méfait soit commis, lors de la relève de la garde, la plume a d'ores et déjà repris sa place dans le corps le la princesse qui dors, donc, bercée par la musique de Casse-noisette, interprété par le **ballet** de l'Opéra de Paris ; Mokona danse, lui, la **tectonique**, des lunettes **fluorescentes** sur le 'nez', après avoir dévalisé la cave de notre hôte ; je joue, à moitié éméché, à miauler pour énerver Kuro-chan qui tente de garder son sérieux avant de se mettre à me poursuivre, et j'obtiens avec force ruses la promesse qu'il irait avec moi au concert. Une bonne chose de faite. Shaolan se restaure avec Arsène et nous rappelle que nous pouvions partir, mais je refuse tout net. Pour quelqu'un qui a dit devoir fuir de pays en pays, ou plutôt, de monde en monde, pour ne pas se faire rattraper par son roi, ça doit paraître bizarre. Mais, au fond de moi, j'ai le sentiment que ce concert est important. Ce n'est certainement qu'un caprice de ma part, mais Kurogane m'appuie en disant que nous avons tous besoin de repos –sauf moi, corrigea-t-il immédiatement-, et que nous ne sommes pas nécessairement à une vingtaine de jours près. Et aussi que si nous partons maintenant, je ne leur laisserai plus jamais la paix. C'est bien vu.

Quand elle se réveille, Sakura-chan, voyant le visage fatigué de son archéologue, lui tient le même discours, la pique envers ma pauvre personne en moins. Et nous restons. Shaolan intègre momentanément le même lycée que Sakura, avec de la part de notre ami Arsène l'intension claire et nette de le 'décoincer', Kurogane reprend son emploi par intérim, Arsène garde sa couverture d'informaticien, et moi je retourne à l'activité hautement productive de jeune-homme au foyer, me transformant petit à petit en **geek.** J'en profite pour apprendre presque toute la discographie du groupe par cœur, traduisant avec Mokona certaines chansons, et notant que pour certaines d'entre elles les paroles peuvent bien s'appliquer à moi. L'année commence bien, et malgré quelques troubles dus à mes intenses périodes de méditation intérieure, je pense pouvoir dire que, globalement, je suis assez raisonnablement heureux. C'est un concept nouveau mais je ne me lasse pas de l'expérimenter. Allez savoir pourquoi, d'ailleurs. Ça me change, probablement.

_This is an insight  
Into my life  
This is a strange flight  
I'm taking  
My true will  
Carries me along_

_This is a soul dance  
Embracing me  
This is the first chance  
To put things right  
Moving on  
Guided by the light_

_And the spirit of love  
Is rising within me  
Talking to you now  
Telling you clearly  
The fire still burns_

Comment exprimer ce mélange d'appréhension et d'excitation qui me tient depuis deux jours ? Je ne sais plus rester en place, il faut toujours que j'aie quelque chose à faire car sinon j'ai tendance à vouloir sauter partout, et particulièrement au cou de Kuro-chan, ce qui deviendrait passablement gênant. C'est un sentiment à la fois pénible et agréable qui me tient, je me sens flotter, et en même temps une drôle de pression me noue le ventre. Bref, mon cœur et mon esprit sont dans un état des plus **anarchiques. **Cela amuse beaucoup Arsène et Mokona ; les deux adolescents, à jouer à se tourner autour, ne se sont aperçus de rien ; et Kurogane ne me supporte plus, je crois. Mais il ne s'est pas défilé, il m'accompagne toujours pour le concert. Est-ce pour cela que je suis aussi nerveux ? Un concert, dans la fosse, avec Kuro-chan… collé contre lui… à sentir son odeur… à entendre sa voix reprendre les refrains, puisque, finalement, il s'est mis à bien aimer ce groupe lui aussi… sa belle voix grave. J'en frissonne à chaque fois que j'y pense, et si j'étais dans un manga cette pensée ferait jaillir un **geyser** de sang mon nez. En réalité, je fais de mon mieux pour ne pas trop rougir (hélas, de ce côté-là, je suis pire qu'une adolescente, ce doit être une malédiction que je ne connaissais pas encore, celle d'avoir la peau très blanche), auquel cas Mokona, qui ne me quitte pas d'une semelle depuis que nous sommes à nouveaux seuls toute la journée à la maison, me taquine allègrement.

Les deux adolescents sont rentrés à midi, puisqu'ils finissent plus tôt le mercredi. J'aurais préféré qu'ils traînent un peu, pour me laisser à mes rêves éveillés de soirée sensuelle dans l'aura du beau ninja. Peut-être est-ce mieux que je ne me fasse pas trop de films, comme disent les jeunes par ici.

Je lis, ou plutôt relis, une fanfiction d'aventure sur Kuro-chan et moi, et me retrouve coincé au plus beau moment, alors que Kurogane m'embrasse sous un cerisier en fleurs, quand la sonnerie de mon portable retentit, m'annonçant qu'il est temps pour moi de filer vite fait et bien fait. Ni une ni deux, tel le diable qui sort de sa boite, je bondis de la chaise d'ordinateur, ferme l'onglet –il ne faudrait pas que les gamins voient leur innocence détruite par de tels écrits-, laisse bien ouvert un article sur les **paradigmes** de déclinaison en finlandais (qui s'avère être presque ma langue natale), histoire de faire comme si je me cultivais, et enfile mes converses toutes noires. Un brillant sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, je rassure les enfants, en leur disant que 'Papa' et 'Maman' (j'aime bien ce petit jeu instauré par Mokona, de temps à autres, surtout quand j'imagine la mine dégoûtée ou énervée de Kuro-chan : à croire qu'il pense que je me prends pour une femme !) rentreront tard et qu'il faut qu'ils soient gentils avec notre hôte. Puis, vérifiant ma tenue d'un jean noir moulant et d'une chemise, sans manches, blanche, accompagnée d'une cravate, noire également, au nœud un peu lâche, j'enfile une veste de cuir, toujours noire, et cintrée. Sakura-chan me fait remarquer qu'on a l'impression que je vais à un rendez-vous galant. C'est presque ça, aurais-je envie de lui répondre, mais bon… Et depuis quand elle est aussi perspicace cette gosse ? Mokona, pour m'embêter, en rajoute une couche et je prends la plaisanterie avec légèreté, avant de sortir comme une fusée et de courir presque jusqu'à la gare, de l'argent dans une poche, les billets dans l'autre, et c'est tout. Kuro-chan a un sac, avec tout le nécessaire dedans, j'y ai veillé.

Il m'a à peine fallu dix minutes pour atteindre la gare et attraper le premier train. Je vole, je flotte dans un monde à moi. Je suis complètement euphorique. Malheureusement, rien en ce monde n'est parfait, et il a fallu que, dans le train de banlieue censé m'amener dans la capitale, je me fasse accoster par des types pas franchement réglos. Et surtout bien décidés à essayer de se faire un blond avant leur match de je-ne-sais-plus-trop quel sport. Ils étaient tellement bourrés que homme ou femme, cela ne semblait plus avoir la moindre importance. Malheureusement pour eux, je n'accepterais des avances que de Kuro-sama, et lui se garde bien de m'en faire. Je me défais de manière expéditive des importuns, et arrive à la capitale, puis sur le lieu du spectacle. Places en poche, j'intègre la file d'attente, en me disant que j'aurais bien fait d'emmener un livre, car il reste encore plus d'une heure et demie d'ici à l'ouverture des portes. Kuro-sensei ne pourra me rejoindre que plus tard, la compétition qu'il encadre se finira plus tard que prévu, mais il n'en a pas pour longtemps. Déçu, je branche mes écouteurs sur mon portable et mets la musique ; autant répéter avant le concert… le ninja arrive plus d'une heure après moi, et la file d'attente s'est déjà bien rallongée. Il grommelle tandis que le lui donne sa place et qu'il se voit dans l'impossibilité de me rejoindre à cause des vigiles.

« Ce n'est pas grave, je me placerai bien, avec ta taille tu n'auras aucun mal à me rejoindre, Kuro-chan, lui dis-je.

-Mouais, bon, à toute. »

Bizarrement, les filles avec qui je discutais, et qui me faisaient une cour discrète –enfin, presque- et assidue semblent soudain plus froides. Ne me dites pas que cela se voit tant que ça que je suis fou de cet homme ? Je flippe un peu, là, puisque Kuro-pon est très doué pour lire en moi comme en un livre ouvert. Je me laisse aller à mes réflexions pour un temps inconnu, et conclus que, même s'il s'en est rendu compte, il fait comme si de rien n'était, preuve supplémentaire, s'il en fallait une, qu'il n'est pas du tout intéressé par ma personne. Je ne peux me retenir de lâcher un soupir, l'une des filles s'étonne. J'invente un quelconque mensonge sur le froid –que je ne crains pas, en bon selesien- et la longue attente.

« C'est bientôt fini, de toutes manières, ils ouvrent les portes dans cinq minutes. Je suis bien contente, moi aussi, je suis gelée !

-Ne m'en parle pas, renchérit l'autre en levant vers moi un regard suppliant, et après on va se faire marcher dessus à cause de l'entrée.

- Pourquoi ? Je m'étonne sans prêter attention à ses lèvres qui bleuissent.

-Vous n'avez jamais été à un concert ? S'étonne-t-elle.

-Non, c'est mon premier.

-Ici, l'entrée est en **entonnoir**, explique la première en sautillant pour se désengourdir les jambes. Comme presque dans toutes les salles de concert, d'ailleurs. On passe un par un pour la vérification des billets et la fouille.

- Oh ! Je vois. »

Oui, évidemment, c'est logique, quand on y pense. On ne peut pas demander aux gens d'attendre des heures en rang par deux ou trois. J'observe la foule, les gens sont de plus en plus excités. Il y en a qui ronchonnent contre le froid, mais on entend beaucoup de rires un peu nerveux, et je plains ceux qui vont passer derrière nous pour ramasser les canettes de bière et autres. Je me dresse sur la pointe des pieds, pour essayer de voir Kurogane. Je crois l'avoir aperçu, il a réussi à doubler pas mal de monde; il a dû les effrayer avec un regard meurtrier… Cette idée me fait sourire. La file d'attente est vraiment très longue, maintenant.

Un bruit de raclement me rappelle à la réalité. Ça y est, ils ont ouvert les barrières ; je laisse les deux copines passer avant moi, elles ne sont pas bien grandes et avec la troupe de grands gaillards derrière moi, elles vont se faire piétiner. Moi, je suis certes mince, mais au moins je suis grand. Effectivement, ça se bouscule devant les vigiles qui nous fouillent. J'appréhende un peu, allez savoir pourquoi. C'est stupide, ce mec n'en a probablement rien à faire de moi, mais bon, à lire toutes ces fanfics où j'attire tous les gays du royaume comme un aimant, je deviens parano. Mais non, il n'y a pas d'inquiétude à avoir, gay ou pas, le type a tellement de boulot qu'il me touche à peine.

Passé les portes, j'allonge ma foulée et, une fois dans la salle, je me précipite, courant presque, vers les barrières. Que j'atteins, un peu sur le côté, certes, mais il n'y aura personne devant moi. Derrière, si possible, il y aura Kuro-chan. Quand je vois des gens arriver pour se tasser derrière moi, je les préviens gentiment que j'attends quelqu'un. « Aucun problème », me répond-on. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'ils diront encore ça quand ils verront la taille et la carrure du brun, mais bon. Je m'abstiens de les détromper, de peur d'être rejeté derrière, et envoie un texto à mon beau ninja ténébreux pour lui dire où je suis. Un quart d'heure plus tard, je le vois arriver, poussant sans guère de ménagements les uns et les autres afin de me rejoindre. Cette idée a quelque chose de profondément satisfaisant, un court instant j'ai le sentiment d'être important aux yeux de quelqu'un. Tiens, ce sont les deux filles qui étaient avec moi dans la file d'attente qui sont derrière lui. Elles ont l'air désespéré, et je les comprends. Moi non plus je n'aimerais pas trop avoir une armoire à glace comme Kuro-chan devant moi.

« Kuro-sama, lui dis-je, attends une minute.

-Quoi ?

-Les filles derrière toi ne verront rien, laisse-les se mettre devant nous…

-Ah, ok.

-Merci beaucoup, nous dirent celles-ci en cœur après que l'opération fut effectuée.

-De rien ! Kuro-pon grogne beaucoup mais il n'est pas méchant, il fallait juste demander.

- C'est Kurogane imbécile ! Et arrête de parler de moi comme d'un chien…

-Mais Kuro-wanko, c'est vrai que tu montres plus les crocs que tu ne mords !

-Ta gueule, crétin ! »

Les filles se mettent à rire, et moi aussi. Kuro-chan boude un peu, mais son humeur s'améliore quand je lui présente son bentô, entièrement salé, préparé avec amour par mes soins ce matin. Je l'asticote un peu sur la question, mais me calme vite fait. Derrière nous un type bourré, bien saoul, dirais-je même, commence à essayer de 'mettre l'ambiance', sans trop s'apercevoir qu'il ennuie très sérieusement (pour rester poli) les gens autour de lui qu'autre chose. S'il ne se calme pas, au vu de la veine qui commence à pointer sur la tempe de Kuro-chan, il risque d'être pris d'un évanouissement subit avant même le concert.

Il fait de plus en plus chaud, heureusement que nous sommes près des barrières, où il y a plus d'air. La foule, le bruit, ou plutôt le brouhaha, la tension de l'attente qui arrive à son terme, analogue à la pointe du désir avant que celui-ci ne retombe, satisfait, crée une ambiance unique, propice, mais étrangère pour moi et je me demande si je vais tenir le coup. Je ne suis pas habitué à autant de contacts, à être entouré et pressé contre d'autres, surtout contre des inconnus (contre Kurogane, je ne m'en plaindrai jamais), mais surtout la chaleur commence déjà à vouloir me jouer des tours.

« Tiens, me dit Kuro-chan en me tendant l'une des trois bouteilles d'eau (qui ont récupéré leurs bouchons après la fouille, et il va falloir qu'on m'explique quel danger représente un bouchon en plastique).

- Merci, Kuro-pon.

- T'as pas pris de sac ?

- Non, puisque je t'avais donné les bentô. Je peux mettre ma veste dans le tien ?

-Hm, ai-je droit en guise de réponse.

-C'est bon ? Dis-je en désignant son repas.

- Ouais.

- Donc j'ai appris à cuisiner japonais, ces deux mois n'auront pas été vains, dis-je avec un sourire. Moko-chan est bon professeur, il faudra que je le remercie.

-Le manju sait cuisiner ?

- Non, je dirais plutôt qu'il sait donner les bonnes instructions. Et goûter.

- Tu m'rassures, répond-il en soufflant.

Soudain, en farfouillant dans son sac à la recherche de mon dessert, je tombe sur un truc bizarre, et pousse un petit cri.

-Quoi ?

-C'est quoi, ça ? Je demande en pointant une chose pas encore identifiée, qui s'était glissée dans les ombres, sous le manteau du brun.

- Ah, c'est la **pipistrelle** morte que Kobato a tenu à m'offrir, explique-t-il sur le même ton qu'il m'annoncerait la météo du lendemain.

-Mais oui, suis-je bête, c'est tout à fait normal de garder des chauves-souris mortes dans son sac…

- Elle tenait absolument à ce que je la garde, tente-t-il de se justifier en rougissant très légèrement.

Halala, 'mon' beau guerrier qui ne veut pas montrer qu'il a un cœur d'or… J'en profite pour le taquiner :

- La pipistrelle morte ne voulais pas que tu la jettes, je comprends, Kuro-pon, dis-je en prenant un air docte et en hochant la tête. Il fait froid et humide dehors, et elle risquerait de se faire dévorer par les vers…

-Mais non, crétin ! La gosse, Kobato ! Pas la chauve-souris ! »

J'éclate de rire, et au même moment, les lumières s'éteignent et des hurlements résonnent dans la salle. Je me redresse et me tourne vers la scène tandis que le ninja replace ses affaires dans le sac. Au passage, je le sens se débarrasser de son pull. Il n'a plus que ce superbe T-shirt noir et moulant sur le dos… Il vaut mieux que j'évite d'y penser alors qu'il se redresse sans pouvoir éviter de me toucher ; je ne me dégage pas. Il est debout derrière moi, tandis que le groupe de la première partie monte sur scène. Ils ont un look sympa, le chanteur est plutôt bien de sa personne, mais je connais mieux. Leur premier morceau est pas mal, et commence à plutôt bien chauffer la salle, bien que je doute que ce soit nécessaire. A peu près tout le monde, dans la fosse, crève de chaud, et est cuit à point pour le concert. Moi, je fonds tandis que le crétin bourré derrière pousse tout le monde et oblige Kuro-chan à se coller contre mon dos. Je me mords la lèvre, je peux sentir son souffle dans mes cheveux.

La première partie passe relativement vite, et pendant l'entracte, Kuro-chan arrive à nous obtenir un peu plus de place, puisque nous avions été déplacés à cause d'une fille qui s'est évanouie. Et, même si j'aime beaucoup l'idée de devoir passer le concert collé contre lui, là, je suis à deux doigts de tourner de l'œil moi aussi. Il doit s'en apercevoir car il attrape le sac et me met la bouteille d'eau dans les mains en m'intimant de boire doucement.

« Oui, papa. »

Il me grogne dessus à cette réponse.

Derrière, ça bouge et se bouscule toujours autant. Je confirme donc, le crétin bourré se fait calmer vite fait bien fait par un Kuro-sensei en rogne. Enfin, au moins, il ne l'a pas mis K.O. Je crois que sinon il aurait été sortit de la salle par les vigiles, et cette idée me fait froid dans le dos quand je sens des mains qui ne sont pas les siennes s'attarder quelque peu sur mes fesses. Quand le brun reprend sa place, je me rapproche instinctivement de lui. J'aimerais bien savoir de quoi j'ai peur, alors que je suis plus que capable de me défendre. Bref, peu importe. Je pense à la première chanson du concert, qui est aussi la première de leur nouvel album…

_The way you move  
Has got me yearning  
The way you move  
Has left me burning_

_[…]  
I know my hands will never be free  
I know what it's like to be in chains_

_The way you move  
Is meant to haunt me  
The way you move  
To tempt and taunt me_

_[…]  
I know I walk every midnight to dawn in chains_

_In chains, I'm in chains  
In chains, I'm in chains_

Les paroles me parlent, d'une certaine manière, de Kuro-chan, de l'influence qu'il a sur moi, de cette obsession qu'il fait naître en moi. Oui, je suis enchainé à lui, de bien des manières. Des chaines invisibles que j'ai créées, tout seul.

Et les lumières s'éteignent.

Et la salle hurle sa joie.

Les musiciens entrent et commencent les premiers accords, le chanteur fait son apparition. Et, comme la plupart des filles, je « hyuuute » mon contentement de pouvoir admirer un si bel homme dans des vêtements aussi sexy. J'entends un grognement derrière moi. Kuro-chan ne doit pas apprécier l'idée que j'aime reluquer les fesses des hommes… enfin, celles du chanteur, dans son pantalon noir moulant, sont quand même sacrément aguichantes.

Je chante en cœur avec la foule et le beau brun sur scène. Et j'entends Kuro-chan qui reprend le refrain. Il a vraiment une très belle voix, même si, timide, il chantonne plus qu'il ne chante. Cela ne fait que rajouter à son charme.

Fin du premier morceau. Quelques notes du deuxième, et…

_Wrong…_

_Wrong…_

_Wrong…_

_Wrong…_

_I was born with the wrong sign  
In the wrong house  
With the wrong ascendancy  
I took the wrong road  
That led to the wrong tendencies  
I was in the wrong place at the wrong time  
For the wrong reason and the wrong rhyme  
On the wrong day of the wrong week  
I used the wrong method with the wrong technique_

_Wrong_

_Wrong_

Cette répétition de 'wrong', tout au long de la chanson, comme la sonnerie un peu lugubre d'un gong, fait naître en moi l'image d'un gamin blond recroquevillé dans la neige au pied d'une tour, le regard levé vers le ciel… vers Fye… Cette chanson n'est pas moi, n'est pas _de_ moi, mais trouve dans mon âme un écho sinistre que je m'efforce de faire taire. Ma vie, elle aussi, n'est qu'une suite d'erreurs, depuis ma naissance même.

Les chansons s'enchainent, ma voix se casse, j'ai chaud et pour rien au monde je ne voudrais être ailleurs. La salle semble entrer en délire quand le groupe attaque une chanson très rythmée et bien plus ancienne que les précédentes. Tout le monde se met à sauter en rythme, et, ma foi, je ne me gêne pas pour faire de même. Kuro-pon râle un peu car le lui écrase les pieds, mais je n'ai pas beaucoup de place non plus. S'en apercevant, il pose une main sur mes hanches pour me stabiliser, et le frémis de la racine des cheveux au bout de mes ongles. Il peut toujours râler, je peux bien me fatiguer, s'il continue comme ça, je ne risque pas d'arrêter. La chanson suivante me tire une pensée pour un blond qui se fait allègrement torturer par sa créatrice, le pauvre…

_Now I'm not looking for absolution,  
Forgiveness for the things I do.  
But before you come to any conclusions -  
Try walking in my shoes,  
Try walking in my shoes._

_You'll stumble in my footsteps,  
Keep the same appointments I kept.  
If you try walking in my shoes.  
If you try walking in my shoes._

_Morality would frown upon,  
Decency look down upon.  
The scapegoat fate's made of me.  
But I promise now, my judge and jurors,  
My intentions couldn't have been purer.  
__My case is easy to see._

Ce serait presque mon exact opposé, car, plus que tout, je cherche à me racheter. Pour la mort de mon frère, pour ne pas avoir su voir à temps la folie d'Ashura-ou, pour ne pas avoir pu le tuer, seulement l'enfermer, pour tout… pour tant de choses que j'en ai perdu le compte. Mon visage doit trahir quelque chose, car Kurogane se penche vers mon oreille et me demande si ça va. Je hoche la tête et lui souris : « oui, oui, bien sûr que ça va ! ». Il me sourit, légèrement, et je le trouve beau à mourir, dans l'ombre, avec ses yeux rubis. Et, bien sûr, juste à ce moment, s'ensuit les chansons sensuelles du groupe. Je vais défaillir… Pour me rafraîchir un tant soit peu les idées, je re-concentre mon attention sur le chanteur, qui danse vraiment très bien et qui est désormais à moitié torse-nu. Ce qui vaut le coup d'œil, entre nous soit dit. Je chante ces paroles que je connais par cœur, sans pouvoir m'empêcher de danser sur place. Contre mon dos, Kuro-sama reste impassible, et je le frôle de tout mon être à chaque mouvement, ce qui rend ces quelques chansons terriblement torrides pour moi. J'ai envie de chercher sa main, de la remettre sur ma hanche, j'ai envie qu'il me tienne contre lui, mais je peux seulement imaginer ce que ce serait.

_If you've been hiding from love  
If you've been hiding from love  
I can understand where you're coming from  
I can understand where you're coming from_

_If you've suffered enough  
If you've suffered enough  
I can understand what you're thinking of  
I can see the pain that you're frightened of_

_And I'm only here  
To bring you free love  
Let's make it clear  
That this is free love  
No hidden catch  
No strings attached  
Just free love_

Le concert continue ainsi, instants de pur bonheur pour moi, jusqu'à la dernière chanson… Quand les lumières se rallument, je ne peux m'empêcher de pousser un petit soupir. Savez-vous que la musique a d'étranges vertus réparatrices ? Je me sens bien mieux que je ne l'ai été pendant des années, comme si les paroles avaient pris les peines et les inquiétudes qui m'habitent pour les éparpiller dans la salle. Je sais bien qu'elles reviendront au galop, mais là, je suis vraiment bien. Toute tension est redescendue de mes veines, et je dois avoir un sourire d'imbécile heureux sur les lèvres. Je tente de me retourner et me retrouve propulsé contre le torse de Kuro-chan, qui me rattrape et me garde contre lui. Je ne me débats pas, pourquoi ferais-je une chose aussi stupide ? Je le regarde, avec un air interrogateur parfaitement calculé, et il marmonne, en me lâchant très rapidement : « Désolé. » Je ris. Il grogne, attrape le sac et commence à se diriger vers la sortie. Je le suis et m'accroche à son bras. Il nous faut du temps pour atteindre l'air frais, et ça fait du bien après l'atmosphère étouffante du concert. Alors, seulement, je me mets à parler. Il serait plus juste de dire que tout à coup je me transforme en moulin à parole, commentant chaque chanson, allant même jusqu'à placer une remarque très appréciative sur le superbe déhanché du chanteur. Kuro-chan grogne.

« Mais, Kuro-chan, il faut avouer qu'il est quand même sacrément canon cet homme ! Surtout à plus de quarante ans…

- …

- Ca te dérange ?

- Quoi ?

- Que… rien. »

Je ne peux raisonnablement pas lui demander, là, de suite, si le fait que je suis plus attiré par les hommes que par les femmes est un problème pour lui. Pas au milieu de toute cette foule. On verra plus tard, parce que, franchement, je suis quand même curieux. Ce concert m'a fait réaliser qu'il n'avait pas du tout évité mon contact. Je suis sûr qu'il aurait pu repousser un peu nos voisins pour me laisser de la place, mais non, il est resté presque collé contre mon dos. Et puis, son regard, là, tout de suite… Ce n'était pas un regard meurtrier comme d'habitude, il y avait comme… de la peine. Enfin, il serait quand même très déraisonnable de ma part de supposer que notre ninja national ait des vues sur moi. Pourquoi ne puis-je me le sortir de la tête ?

« J'ai mal aux pieds… Je ne pensais pas qu'on puisse sentir tous les os d'un pied avec autant de précision, me plaignis-je une fois installé dans le train de banlieue désert qui nous ramène chez nous.

- hum…

- Kuro-pon est ronchon~

- Non, juste fatigué, et c'est Kurogane, imbécile.

- Mais depuis tout à l'heure tu n'arrêtes pas de me jeter des regards effrayants, dis-je en jouant.

- Ah ? Si tu faisais moins le crétin aussi…

- Ca te manquerait.

- Certainement pas.

- Menteur, Kuro-chan… Tu aimes bien que je t'embête, sinon tu m'aurais déjà fait taire une bonne fois pour toutes.

- Hmf.

- Tu vois !

- Ta gueule, le mage.

- Je peux chanter ?

- T'en a pas eu assez ce soir, de chansons ?

- Ils n'ont pas fait celle que je voulais entendre… »

Il hausse les épaules et se met à regarder par la fenêtre, et je chantonne…

_I'm waiting for the night to fall  
I know that it will save us all  
When everything's dark  
Keeps us from the stark reality_

_  
I'm waiting for the night to fall  
When everything is bearable  
And there in the still  
All that you feel is tranquility_

_  
There is a star in the sky  
Guiding my way with its light  
And in the glow of the moon  
Know my deliverance will come soon_

Nous arrivons. Je peux avouer avoir passé la plus belle soirée de ma vie. Et du coup, je décide de recasser les oreilles de Kuro-chan, puisqu'il m'écoute –enfin, m'entends, je crois, serait un terme plus approprié- avec autant d'obligeance. Je repars sur le chanteur, juste pour voir sa réaction. Très rapidement, ce regard revient. Nous descendons la rue déserte de la gare avant de nous engager dans le parc bercé par la lueur de la lune. C'est une belle nuit, il n'y a personne d'autre que nous sous l'ombre des arbres. Les seuls sont perceptibles sont le chant le la petite rivière quelques mètres plus bas et les froufrous des arbres. Je cesse de parler immédiatement… il n'y a pas de magie dans ce monde, mais là, dans ce décor, avec Kuro-chan à côté de moi, tout devient magique. Tout devient plus clair. Avant même d'avoir pu y penser, je m'entends demander :

« Ca te dérange que je préfère les hommes ? »

J'ouvre de grands yeux surpris, et plaque mes mains sur ma bouche. Mais qu'ai-je dit ? Si avec ça et mon attitude il ne comprend pas que je l'aime à en crever, c'est qu'il est stupide. D'ailleurs, il semble aussi étonné que moi, et s'est arrêté net, me fixant d'un regard que je ne peux distinguer dans le noir.

« Non. »

Ah, tant mieux.

Attendez, tant mieux ? Oui, en un sens, c'est vrai. Mais si ça ne lui fait pas plus d'effet que ça… J'ai envie de pleurer. Kuro-sama n'est pas stupide pour ne pas avoir compris le double sens de ma question. Et il me répond juste 'non'. Mais comment dois-je le prendre ? Désorienté, j'ai l'impression d'étouffer. Soudain, et encore sans même réfléchir à ce que je fais, je prends mes jambes à mon cou. Tout est noir dans ma tête, et devant mes yeux aussi, puisque je trébuche. Je ferme les yeux et tends les mains, attendant l'impact. Il ne vient pas. A la place, un bras fort me retient par la taille.

« Kuro-chan…

- Cesse de fuir, idiot. »

Je me retourne, il est encore à contre-jour. Mais en même temps le fait que seule sa silhouette se découpe sur la clarté lunaire lui donne une aura de danger et de tentation absolument délicieuse. Comment puis-je encore remarquer ça dans la situation dans laquelle je me trouve ? Mystère. Mystère aussi la raison qui fait que son visage se penche sur le mien, que ses lèvres sensuelles viennent réchauffer les miennes, que sa langue demande impétueusement le droit de passage pour rejoindre la mienne. Je ferme les yeux, et m'accroche à lui comme à mon dernier espoir. Finalement, il a l'air de m'aimer, pas vrai ? Et dieux qu'il embrasse bien, dieux que sa force est rassurante et enivrante… Dieux que je l'aime.

_We're damaged people  
Drawn together  
By subtleties that we are not aware of  
Disturbed souls  
Playing out forever  
These games that we once thought we would be scared of_

_When you're in my arms  
The world makes sense  
There is no pretense  
And you're crying  
When you're by my side  
There is no defense  
I forget to sense  
I'm dying_

_We're damaged people  
Praying for something  
That doesn't come from somewhere deep inside us  
Depraved souls  
Trusting in the one thing  
The one thing that this life has not denied us_

_When I feel the warmth  
Of your very soul  
I forget I'm cold  
And crying  
When your lips touch mine  
And I lose control  
I forget I'm old  
And dying_

**FIN**


End file.
